


Never Rely on a Ghoul

by BansheeLydia



Series: It's a Kind of Magic [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Blood, Decapitation, Established Relationship, F/F, Gore, Kidnapping, Magic, Prequel, Royalty, Violence, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4926205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for the teen wolf bingo. </p>
<p>prequel to 'It's a Kind of Magic'; more detail into Lydia's kidnapping by the witch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Rely on a Ghoul

**Author's Note:**

> warning: decapitation, violence and fighting, blood and gore.

“Let me through.”

The guard outside the hospital room simply folded his arms, muscles bulging even in his suit. He stood with his legs slightly wide in a power stance, obviously meant to intimidate. Allison wasn’t scared of him.

Well. Maybe she was a _little_ bit scared.

This guy’s hand was the size of her head. He looked like he could crush her with one flick of his meaty fist. And he was a ghoul. As in, immortal, seven foot tall, hulking, _flesh_ eating badasses. _Ick_.

But her girlfriend was lying in a hospital bed. There was no way she wasn’t going in.

“Queen’s orders,” the ghoul grunted, eerie green eyes already moving away from her to look at the shiny elevator doors behind her.

A whole hospital floor had been cleared for Lydia. She was the princess; her safety needed to be ensured. There were plenty of guards, plus another elevator that had a direct route to the first floor if Lydia needed to be moved swiftly out of there. The security was tight, protocol after protocol layered in place to protect Lydia for her short stay in the hospital.

Some might say it was overkill. But considering Lydia had been attacked while on the road only six hours previously, leaving fifteen guards dead, three others badly injured and Lydia herself hurt (but, thankfully, whatever the intent of the attack had been, they hadn’t succeeded – thanks to the brute of a troll in front of Allison); Allison felt there wasn’t _enough_ security.

Which was why she’d come to the hospital.

Maybe she wasn’t as trained as some of the guards. Maybe she wasn’t a ghoul. But she’d been by Lydia’s side since they were nine years old and she knew no one could keep her safe like she could. She’d almost lost Lydia today. She wasn’t going to let the assassins get another chance at the princess. As soon as she’d been given the news, she’d... _acquired_ a private plane to get her there. 

“Get out of my way.”

The ghoul didn’t even look at her, just cracked his knuckles in a warning. Allison’s eyes narrowed and she tightened her grip on the stick at her side, thumb pressing down on the button. The low hum of electricity crackled in the air as the prod sparked to life, drawing the ghoul’s eyes to it, then to her face. She offered a smile.

“Glad to get your attention. I’m Allison, the princess’...best friend. And I am going in there. Now, we can do it the easy way and you can let me in, then get on with _actually_ protecting the princess. Or, we can do it another way. First, I’ll shove this so far up your ass you’ll be choking on the electricity. And when you’ve finally stopped howling, _then_ I’ll call the queen and have you fired.”

The ghoul’s eyes narrowed to slits; glare hot on her as he considered the threat.

She held his gaze, mentally counting down as she gripped the prod tighter. 

Three seconds, and the guard stepped side. 

She smiled. “Thank you,” she glanced at the ID badge on his breast pocket, “...Bones.”

He grunted slightly in response and she pushed open the door, stepping into the room. The room had no windows so the only light was artificial, coming from too-bright lamps. Lydia herself was in the hospital bed.

Allison had half expected her to be unconscious, covered in wires, looking fragile...wounded. 

Instead, the banshee was sat up in the bed, strawberry blonde hair in still-perfect curls down her back and color in her cheeks, talking animatedly in smooth Russian to her doctor. The only sign that something had happened was a slim cut on her jaw that caught the light as she smiled. 

Allison spoke three languages, but Russian wasn’t one with them, so she hesitated by the door until they finished their conversation. The doctor smiled, then looked up. Clear green eyes took in Allison before she offered a small nod and left the room. 

The brunette folded her arms. “I was in the middle of training dad’s knights when I got the call. I thought you were badly hurt. I just flew over here on hardly any sleep and you’re sat up in bed talking.”

“Would you rather I was almost dead?” Lydia replied easily, then smiled. “Maybe true love’s kiss would wake me up.”

Allison shook her head, approaching the bed. Lydia took in the concern in her girlfriend’s eyes and her smile softened as she held out her hand.

“Hey,” she said gently. “I’m perfectly fine.”

“Those are literally the exact words you used last year after you challenged a troll and broke three ribs.” Allison pointed out. “What’s the damage?”

“Fractured rib, mild concussion, this tiny cut and,” Lydia held up her index finger, showing a tiny chip in the red nail polish. “A ruined manicure.”

Beneath the bravado, Allison could see something dark behind Lydia’s gaze. She sat down on the edge of the bed, taking Lydia’s hand between hers and stroking her thumb over her knuckles. She knew it never failed to help Lydia relax and only moments later, the shorter girl sighed and lay back against the pillows.

“I felt something was wrong. I woke up with it, this...pit in my stomach. We were in the car and at first I thought Lars was whispering, but then...” Lydia’s eyes closed, her throat working as she swallowed. “The scream didn’t come until it was too late. I felt all of it, Allison. Every single death, ripping through me, and...it was my fault.” Her voice dropped to a whisper at the end. “It was all my fault.”

“Lydia, no. No.” Allison said gently. “It wasn’t your fault.”

Lydia just turned her face away, tears clinging to her eyelashes. Allison knew she couldn’t quite understand, never would fully; Lydia knew that it was their job to protect her and they knew that doing so might end in their own death. But to feel that, to live with having felt the exact moment of their death...thinking of their family, their loved ones...Allison understood Lydia’s guilt. 

“You didn’t kill them. The person who pulled the trigger did. And they will pay. They didn’t die for nothing, Lydia.”

Lydia took a deep breath and Allison moved closer, holding her close and kissing her forehead. She figured they were safe. Outside of their family and their closest bodyguards, no one knew they were a little more than best friends. Neither were ready just yet.

“That doctor...” Lydia said after a moment. “I don’t trust her.”

Allison thought of those clear green eyes and nodded. There’d been this little feeling, like goosebumps rippling over her flesh, too; she didn’t trust her. 

“Her Russian was like mine...it’s not her native language.”

Which didn’t necessarily mean anything. She could just be a doctor who moved to the country for work. But if there was one thing Allison had learned, it was not to take any chances. She slipped off the bed to speak quietly to Bones, and that was when all hell broke loose.

Lydia’s scream came first; Allison dropped to the ground, covering her ears as it shook the room, supernaturally loud and piercing. The lamps shattered, glass raining down, and Allison squeezed her eyes shut.

It took her a moment to realize when the screaming stopped, her ears ringing. The whole floor seemed to be in darkness, not just Lydia’s room, and it seemed so quiet, despite the high pitched sound in her own ears. 

Allison felt glass breaking beneath her hands and knees as she crawled towards the door, her first instinct to block it, but before she could get there, the whole building rocked and screams reached Allison’s ears.

“Allison,” Lydia’s whisper carried to her, even with the unnerving rumbling surrounding them.

Allison got to her feet, looking over at the princess. “We need to go.”

Lydia was still shocked by the death she’d just felt, face wet with tears, but she was strong; she nodded once and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She was in a light dress and Allison tugged off her own knee length coat, tossing it to her. Lydia pulled on her shoes first, then the coat and made her way over.

Allison gently pushed her to stand out of view of the door and looked out through the glass panels. 

“I can’t see anything, it’s too dark.”

Lydia reached out, gently squeezing Allison’s hand. “I trust you.”

The door burst open and Allison lifted the prod in her hand, but the ghoul jumped back before it could touch him. Bones gave her a sharp nod and looked at Lydia.

“We have to move.”

“What is it?” Allison demanded as they followed Bones, Lydia between them to keep her protected. He took the lead, since he was the one who could see in the dark.

“Magic,” Bones grunted. “All the other guards are dead.” A soft sound from Lydia, but they didn’t have the time to acknowledge it. “Radio silence from the lower floors. The queen has been notified and back up is on its way. We need to get to the basement; there is an exit there, a car will be waiting.”

“And how do we know we won’t be –,” Allison broke off with a scream, dropping to her knees.

The pain felt like nothing Allison had ever experienced (and only a year ago, she’d had six bones broken by her own aunt and had to feel the agony of being the one to drive a blade through her aunt for the greater good, so she knows true pain); it felt like fire licking over her skin, digging through to every nerve. Her synapses were alight with it and for a second, she was certain she was never going to take another breath, and then –

\- it stopped.

“ _Allison_!” Lydia was right in front of her, nails digging into her arms, eyes wild with panic. “Allison – oh _god_...”

“I’m okay,” she panted. She looked down at herself, half expecting a gaping wound and blood or – or burns or _something_ , but there was nothing. A familiar scent tickled her nose. _Magic_.

Bones was trying to drag them to their feet, the elevator just a few feet away, but movement caught Allison’s gaze behind the ghoul and she grabbed Lydia, covering her body with her own as she brought them back to the floor; the little orb of magic blasted through the wall instead of her, bits of plaster showering them. 

She looked up, meeting Bones’ gaze. “You got this,” she said, because if anyone could beat the shit out of a witch, it was a ghoul.

He nodded and took off, disappearing into the dark. Allison heard a grunt, the soft scraping sound of a blade being unsheathed, and then a sick _thud_.

Bones’ head appeared a few feet away from them.

Sans body.

“...what the fuck, Bones.” Allison remembered the advice her dad had once given her: _never rely on a ghoul_.

“Lydia,” Allison cupped her girlfriend’s face, drawing her attention away from Bones’ staring eyes. She brushed glass off Lydia’s hair, kissing her quickly. “Get to the elevator.”

“Allison -.”

“Lydia, _go_.”

“I’m not leaving without you.”

Allison wanted to argue, but she knew there wasn’t time. Lydia wouldn’t back down. With a frustrated sign, she shoved Lydia behind an upturned trolley and got to her feet. There was a soft _ding_ as the elevator doors slid open and she tensed, ready to fight, but then the area lit up, the smell of electricity filling the air, and she breathed a sigh of relief.

_Kira_.

The kitsune was ready for battle, hair pinned up and power flowing through her, sword in her hand. She met Allison’s gaze and gave a quick nod. 

Movement drew Allison’s gaze; the doctor stood by the nurse’s station. Her long coat had been removed, showing the daggers strapped over the length of her arms and the guns holstered at her waist, but she made no move to use them; she didn’t need to. Magic lifted her silvery hair and her hands moved delicately, like she was plucking strands of air. 

Kira made a sound of annoyance. “I hate witches.”

“Give up the princess,” the doctor said, “And we will let you live.”

The we didn’t come as a surprise. The fact that the doctor hadn’t made a move before, despite being alone with Lydia in the hospital room, meant she’d obviously been waiting for others. And by the blood already staining Kira’s clothes and the cut in her side, they were here. 

“Go to hell.” Allison glanced towards her prod, but it lay a few feet away, out of reach; she could make a dive for it, but she’d probably be dead before she reached it.

Instead, she tugged at the chain wrapped through her belt loops and wrapped it firmly around her hand. The doctor’s eyes narrowed at the blatant challenge and moved closer, releasing the magic she’d been holding back; Allison ducked, moving quickly to the side as the orb flew, smashing another hole in the wall behind her as she threw her hand out. The chain lashed out, leaving a cut against the doctor’s neck, and she barely flinched. 

She just had to get _closer_. Wrap the chain around her neck and tug. But she had to make it before she let loose more magic.

Behind the witch, Kira moved silently closer, sword raised for a strike. Allison shifted her weight, keeping the woman’s gaze fixed on her. She struck out again, but this time, the witch grabbed the chain, using it to tug Allison closer, mouth in a sharp grin. 

Allison hated arrogance.

She pulled back, harder, yanking the witch straight into a headbutt. It hurt like hell, but it knocked the doctor off balance long enough for Allison to wrap the chain around her knuckles; one quick, clean punch and the witch was out cold, cheek split open from the metal links. 

Kira lowered her sword. “Go,” she said, “Use the second elevator; Bones has a key for it. I’ll draw the others up here.”

Allison nodded. “Be safe.”

The kitsune smiled. “I always am.”

Allison returned to the trolley, but Lydia was gone. Her heart twisted sharply in her chest, but before she could panic, Lydia appeared. 

“I found my Tazer,” she held up the bright pink weapon.

Allison took a step towards Bones’ decapitated body, trying to ignore the green gunk oozing from it as it already started to decay, but Lydia grabbed her hand, dragging her towards the elevator. She flicked the gunk flecked key card around her neck with a wink.

“Way ahead of you, sweetheart.”

As soon as they were in the elevator, Lydia jammed the key card into its slot and stabbed at the single red button. As the doors started to slide closed, Allison looked towards Kira; the kitsune reigned in her powers and the floor went dark again, giving her the advantage as her eyes lit up bright orange. 

“Witches,” Lydia said from behind her, “Why are witches after me? I thought it was a political thing, but this doesn’t make sense...”

“Doesn’t matter. They want you. They’re not getting you.”

Lydia gave her hand a quick squeeze. 

The basement was dark and Allison kept the chain wrapped in her hand as she lead Lydia out of the elevator. There was the hum of an engine and headlights almost blinded her for a second as they came on; the car waiting for them. 

Relief filled Allison.

_Too early_ , a voice whispered in the back of her mind and just as her hand touched the door handle, the wall blasted inwards, knocking them off their feet. Her hand was ripped from Lydia’s and she hit something hard, crying out as she dropped to the ground.

She coughed at the cloud of concrete dust, dragging her sore body up to her feet. She was bleeding and her leg felt weak, but she needed to find Lydia.

“Lyd – Lydia -,” she staggered forwards.

In the car’s headlights, she just saw a glimpse of red hair. She struggled towards it, not willing to even blink in case she lost sight of Lydia.

She didn’t even see them coming. 

_Pain_. It was agony, blasting through Allison’s skull, and her body crumpled. She willed herself to stay conscious, even as darkness overcame her.

 

She woke all at once.

The room was blindingly bright, sunlight streaming through the window, and she winced as she sat up, pain rocking through her body. “ _Lydia_!”

A nurse flapped at her, trying to get her to calm down, but she pushed her aside, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. She wobbled on her feet, but didn’t let her body give in on her, forcing her feet forward. She only stopped when her dad entered the room, expression grim.

“Dad?” her tone was sharp, but she’d apologize later. She needed to know.

“They got her,” the king said calmly. “Lydia was taken by a witch. As far as we’re aware, she’s alive, but...”

“I’m going after her.”

Her father looked like he was holding himself back from rolling his eyes. “I know that.”

“You can’t stop me,” she insisted.

“I know that, too. I’m not going to stop you, Ally.”

A woman appeared behind her. “That’s what I’m here for.”

“Who the hell are you?”

A quick, sharp smile.

“I’m Braeden.”

**Author's Note:**

> kirasmalydia.tumblr.com - come say hello? :)


End file.
